


Chasing flower

by Eirenei



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: F/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirenei/pseuds/Eirenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our dear minister  seemed to be quite  fascinated with  the  gentle  flower of Kou household.  The only  question there is -  to chase or not to chase  after her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing flower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Saiunkoku Monogatari or it's characters - but I do own this poem.
> 
> Shout out: I apologize if you expected the story, but my plotdragons yanked me into different direction quite forcefully. That said, I adore the pair, because Shuurei is quite innocent, and Kijin can be overprotective over his scribe to the n-th degree /smirks/. Just wish there would be more stories about this pair, because as much as i like Shuurei's harem, they are like small puppies compared to Kijin. And I love to needle Kou Reishin over his'love' for niece - the episote of him spazzing over Kijin teasing him he might take Shuurei for wife is my favorite one, hands sown /happy smirk/. Well, enough of my musing - onward to reading. 
> 
> Warnings: Poetry, some spoilers and Kou Kijin's POV.

_He was lauded  as a strict Minister_

_She was known for her wide heart_

_But one day, the paths of Fate crossed_

_And masked man the boy did meet._

_The gentle eyes and soft heart_

_And naught of envy for his face._

_He caught the sprite playing with his tresses_

_Of his hair and let him be._

_Innocent eyes gazed at his beauty_

_Honestly, how dense  that  girl can be?_

_He let his house be ravaged_

_And yet, she undisturbed slept._

_He teased Reishin about his niece,_

_Mentioning he wanted to  wed her._

_Indeed, his house needed a woman's touch_

_That was the truth, not just a jest._

_Alas, the dragon kept his little pearl_

_Under his mighty paw quite well._

_And who could go against the Emperor_

_And then alive their story  ell._

_Yet, dare he, to reach for her_

_The gentle bud in thorny bed,_

_Her guardians were  quite  a force,_

_Two princes, general and one poet_

_The lone dragon, faithful wolf_

_And  sneaky fox with pathless bird,_

_Her family was quite odd_

_And she was middle, she was heart._

_Clever, wise and amusing,_

_Innocent and dense too._

_Maybe even too much trusting_

_Where her faith and luck will go._

_Was it worth to get this humble flower_

_When more beautiful ones bloomed?_

_Did dare, he,  to finish game, call it over_

_To offer himself to  be a groom?_

_She saw his face, dense child_

_And yet she didn't fall in lust,_

_Albeit cultured, he too was wild_

_And humble flower get he must._

_Little flower, quite dense_

_Of her overflowing charms_

_Of her lands the greatest treasure_

_Would soon rest in his strong  arms._


End file.
